Family
by ktoll9
Summary: Ever wonder why Kyoko was so odd? Well, here we go. Maybe an Uncle can help her out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! (would be nice though. Sadly I have no artistic skills :( ) Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your wonderful talent and creativity.**_

* * *

 _ **Family**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Lory Takarada's hands shook nervously as he gingerly removed the old envelope from the family photo album. This was something he needed to do, needed to confirm. He gently opened it, taking care not to rip it and spill the precious contents out. It was the only thing he had left of him. He gingerly removed three strands of the tawny brown hair from the tied lock that had been cut from his late brother's head when he was small and carefully placed it in the plastic baggy. He placed the tied lock back into the envelope and put it back between the pages of photos of his younger brother. The young man that almost 19 years ago had been taken from him through troubles from his dear late brother's activities.

He sighed deeply as he placed the album back into the bookcase and put the baggy on his desk with another that contained a few strands of strawberry blonde hair. "Why didn't I see this before?" He asked quietly to the empty office of his mansion. "So careless of me...". He labeled the baggies and called for his trusty body-guard and servant.

"Sebastian... I need you to hand deliver these to the GenCo DNA lab for me. It is very important. I cannot stress to you how important this is to me." Lory's voice was shaky and seemed like full of remorse.

"I understand Takarada-sama." The young man took the baggies from him and left the room to fulfill his task.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Shun... If you don't stop this, you're going to put yourself in a danger that I can't get you out of." Lory told the young man.

Shun Takarada just sighed. "Nii-san... It will be fine. It's just a little job for a small law firm. Nothing noteworthy."

"I don't like how you're using your incredible talent. You should be and actor not an industrial spy or, whatever it is that you're doing!" Lory was frustrated with his younger brother.

Shun sighed. "Onii-san, tonight's my last night for this. All I have left to do is talk to my contact and turn in the information they need. I'll be home in the morning. No worries." He assured him.

Shun never returned to the Takarada Estate. His body was found with several bullet holes and no one had a clue as to what he had been involved in.

Across town in the Viride General Law Offices, Saena Mogami nervously explained her grave error of taking home several important discs that a major case hinged upon.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Ago:**_

"Takarada-san..." The pixie-like acting prodigy LoveMe #1 stood before his desk asking for his help. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Lory looked up at her with chin propped on folded hands. "What did you need Mogami-kun?"

"Well... I'm not sure you can help but, I would like to find my father." She told him meekly.

He looked at her tenderly. "I will do what I can Mogami-kun... Do you know his name?" He inquired.

She nodded vigorously with hope in her eyes. "I'm not sure if it was his real name, but my mother said it was Kazushi Misonoi." She told him quietly.

Lory attempted to hide his shock. "Kazushi Misonoi?" He cleared his throat and wrote the name down for appearances. He didn't need to write it to remember it. He knew who it was. He hid his shaking hand under the desk. "Well then Mogami-kun... I will get right on that for you. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, studying her face and eyes with a nagging feeling.

She flashed him a big familiar smile. "Thank you so much Shachou. Even if nothing comes of it, I will be eternally grateful."

* * *

 _ **Current:**_

"Takarada-sama... The lab states that they will have your results in 24 - 48 hours." Sebastian told him as he stood stoically before the eccentric man's desk.

Lory nodded. "Did they say what the conditions would be for it to be less than 24 hours?"

Sebastian nodded. "If it is a positive match beyond doubt... It will be less than 24 hours." He recited to him what the lab had informed him of.

"Thank you Sebastian... You're dismissed. Please take Maria to the park." Lory didn't want her to walk in and see him in this distress.

"Yes Sir." Sebastian turned and left to find the little blonde imp.

"Shun... What did you do?" Lory asked to the empty room with head in hands.

* * *

"Lory Takarada, how can I help you?" He spoke into his office phone to the lab technician that had been transferred to his office on the top floor of the LME building.

"Yes Sir. We have the results to the samples that you sent in yesterday afternoon. We can have them sent by e-mail or, hand delivered by courier." He told him in a business-like tone.

"I would like both please." Lory told him. He wanted the e-mail to get the information quickly and the courier's hard copy in case he needed it later.

"Very well. I need to confirm the e-mail address. Is it LuvMan at the LME dot com address?" The technician asked holding back a snicker at the ridiculous address.

"Yes, that is correct. When do you think you can get that to me?" Lory asked in a serious tone.

The tech paused, "I'm doing that as we speak sir. You should find it in your in-box shortly."

Lory pulled up his account and nodded. "I have it. Thank you." He hung up and stared at the ominous, unopened e-mail with an attachment. His heart was pounding in his throat. His nervous hand reluctantly clicked on the e-mail and opened the letter.

 _Dear Lory Takarada,_

 _Our labs have found that the two samples that you submitted to us are a 100% match for the paternity between Shun Takarada and Kyoko Mogami. Enclosed is the lab's final results. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to contact our offices here at GenCo._

 _Thank you._

 _Marcy Lippmann,_

 _CEO GenCo._

Lory dropped his glasses on the desk and broke into 18 years worth of tears filled with sadness and regret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Kyoko sat nervously across from Lory Takarada. He had informed her that he had very important news regarding the identity of her father. His office was uncharacteristically normal and Lory was dressed in a normal black suit. This in itself made her very nervous, but the look on his face at the moment was even more unnerving. The normally bubbly LoveMon of LME had the most serious look on his face, it would have made a circus clown shiver.

"Takarada-san? You said that you had news about my father." She said quietly as she stared down at her wringing hands in her lap.

"Kyoko-chan..." He paused and she looked up. He didn't normally address her in such a manner. He normally called her by her surname. "There are some things you must know about your father before I give you his identity." He told her softly, but in a very serious manner.

She nodded, expecting the worst considering what her mother had told her about how they met and what he did.

Lory sighed deeply to clear his thoughts and gather his courage. "Kyoko-chan... Your father was a very good man. He belonged to a notable family, but he got involved with some people that were very bad for his well-being... Almost 19 years ago... your father was involved with something that brought him harm. I am very sorry Kyoko-chan... Your father is no longer with us." It nearly broke him to tell her this. It brought back so many memories for him.

Somehow this was something that she had expected. She looked up at Lory with understanding in her eyes. "That's okay Takarada-san, I kind of expected something like this." She told him in a soft voice.

"Kyoko-chan... There's more... His family would like to give you his inheritance and include you as his only heir." Lory told her softly.

Kyoko was in mild shock with this news. "But... Takarada-san... W-why would th-they do that? We don't even know each other."

Lory's smile was small and filled with pain. "Actually... You know them quite well and they you... Your father's name was Shun Takarada."

Kyoko's eyes grew wide. "Y-you're my...M-my family?"

Lory nodded. "You are my niece, Kyoko-chan." He rose to sit near her on the large sofa. "I don't know why I didn't see it before... You have his eyes and his talent." Lory shook his head.

Kyoko looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ojisan? May I call you that?"

"Of course Mei-chan." Lory smiled softy and hugged her as they both cried for a loss and a gain of family.

* * *

Now Ren Tsuruga was not a nosy person by any stretch of the imagination, but his ears did perk whenever he would hear the musical voice of a very particular strawberry blonde pixie of a girl and today he had heard something of a conversation between said girl and a very eccentric boss.

"Mei-chan... I will not have a Takarada living in a small room above a restaurant... It is not safe. You will move into your new home with no complaints and you will have your own car and driver." Lory sighed with frustration. He was not going to allow her to turn this down. It was for her safety once the news got out.

"Ojisan..." She groaned. "I'm just not comfortable with all of this... money business. I just don't feel like I deserve it."

"Kyoko... Your father would have wanted me to protect you and the money has always been yours. So... No complaints. You will take Sebastian and Maria this afternoon and pack up to go to your house." He told her in a no nonsense tone. She was his niece, his brother's daughter and the closest thing he had to one also and by all the gods he would make sure she knew it.

"How could you even describe that as a house! It's beyond enormous." She exclaimed.

"Kyoko Takarada! Get used to it! That's my final word on the subject. Now go." He commanded.

Kyoko sighed in defeat and left to gather her things from the LoveMe room.

Ren was completely stunned. _Kyoko is a Takarada? When did this happen? I must have heard it wrong. Yes... that's it, I heard it wrong_. Ren shook his head and continued on to find Yashiro. He would try to figure this out later.

* * *

Maria looked at Kyoko with excitement and awe. "Onee-san? This means that we really are family? We are itoko?"

Kyoko smiled widely as they sat in the back of the small limo on the drive to the Darumaya. "Yes Maria we are itoko." She winked at her. "Cousin."

Maria leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you Itoko!"

"I love you too Maria." Kyoko told her as they hugged each other tightly and Kyoko watched the familiar scenery pass by. "Oh! We're almost there." Kyoko told her as she pulled away.

"Kyoko, do I get to help you pack up?" Maria asked excitedly.

Kyoko smiled softly. "Of course you do. I really don't have much to pack though."

Minutes later Kyoko was explaining her new situation to the Okami and the Taisho, apologizing profusely.

"Kyoko-chan." The Okami placed her gentle hand on Kyoko's shoulder and signaled for her to stop. "I understand. We're very happy for you. You've been too long without family, alone here in Tokyo. Please don't apologize for something like that."

"Thank you for understanding." Kyoko bowed to her and went upstairs to help Sebastian and Maria finish packing her things.

"Kyoko, you really don't have much to pack. Do you?" Maria asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "Not really."

"Did you want to keep the posters of Idiot #1 and Ren-sama?" Maria asked in a cutesy voice.

A look of horror crossed her face when she realized she had forgotten the posters. "Um... I think we can get rid of Sho's poster, but if you want Tsuruga-san's poster..."

A knowing little smirk crossed Maria's face. "Kyoko... I don't have a crush on him anymore. Don't worry."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief.

"But, you like him right?" She asked slyly in an air that would probably make Lory very proud.

Kyoko blushed. "I respect him very much." She corrected trying to hide her growing feelings for Ren from others and herself.

Maria raised and eyebrow and nodded as they finished taping the last box shut.

"So... Do you want to do the honors?" Kyoko asked Maria as she approached Sho's poster.

Maria gave her an evil grin and jumped as high as she could, raking her fingers under the poster, grabbing it and ripping the bottom half off of the wall. Kyoko took the rest down from the top and they shredded their pieces together and put them into the bag of garbage to be incinerated, then brushing their hands against each other as if to wipe the cooties from them. They both giggled then Kyoko gingerly took Ren's poster from the wall and carefully rolled it up and packed it away carefully.

"I think I'm going to miss this place." She said quietly as she looked at the small room one final time from the doorway before shutting it and walking away from that part of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"Mo! What the heck happened to you while I was on location Kyoko?" Kanae asked as she and Chiori were led into the expansive mansion-like house to Kyoko's living-room.

"Well, I asked Takarada-san to help me find my father..." Kyoko started as she walked into her, perfect for her, kitchen and started gathering items to make tea. "We discovered that his brother was my father. I am Takarada-san's niece. A few days ago my surname became officially Takarada and I am my father's only heir."

Chiori gasped. "That's who is in all of those photos?"

Kyoko nodded as she glanced at the photos of her father on the fireplace mantle.

Kanae shook her head. "That explains so much about you." She chuckled.

"So this..." Chiori waved around her hand. "this is all yours?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Where's your father?" Kanae asked not realizing the weight of her question.

"He, umm... He's no longer with us." Kyoko explained in a small voice, remembering the details that Lory had given her when he had given her copies of her father's photos to keep.

"Oh god... Kyoko...I am so sorry. I didn't..." Kanae apologized in horror at her mistake.

"It's alright Moko-san. It was a long time ago and there's no way you could have known." Kyoko told her as she started to pour the tea into the three little china cups she had taken from the cupboard.

"So did you do all of the decorating?" Chiori asked trying to change the subject to something a little less depressing.

Kyoko shook her head. "No Maria picked most of it out, but it seems as though she knows me better than I thought. I really like how everything turned out." She told them thinking of the muted tones and comfortable modern décor and furniture.

"Okay... So spill it... How many rooms?" Kanae gave her a mischievous smile.

Kyoko rattled off. "Six bedrooms, a study, a living-room, a game room, four bathrooms, this gloriously delicious kitchen (her voice lilted in a fairy tail tone), a sun room, a garden with fountains and a very large indoor swimming pool in the atrium."

"Wow Kyoko-senpai... You really are an Ojousama." Chiori commented with wonder in her voice.

Kyoko blushed. "I guess I am."

* * *

Lory looked at him pensively. This is not something he really wanted to do, but for now, it was for the best. Kuon and Yashiro stared at him in shock as he laid it out for them. The new rules...

"Ren... I am truly sorry, but no more late night visits from Kyoko to your apartment or, to her place of residence. Not without proper supervision."

Yashiro inwardly sputtered and Ren tried to brush it off casually. "I have no idea what you're talking about Boss."

Lory looked at him with eyes narrowed. "Don't think I don't know about her spending the night at your place or, how she cooks for you on occasion. I will not have a Takarada steeped in scandal, especially not my niece." He sounded a bit angry and the look Lory was giving him was a bit disturbing. The look Lory was giving him reminded him of a very protective father.

"Kyoko's... your... niece?" He wanted to confirm from Lory's own mouth what he had accidentally discovered earlier in the week.

Lory nodded. "Yes... She is my late brother's daughter and his only heir."

Yashiro's jaw dropped.

"I would like for you two to give her a little space for the time being. Time for her to adjust to her new circumstances." Lory informed them. _Maybe this will make him grow a pair and let her know how he feels. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder_. He smirked inwardly. "Now... Tell me about this Sho Fuwa and Reino.." Lory tapped his fingers on his desk waiting for an answer. "And I want to know everything." His voice took on a more sinister tone and his aura grew dark. All he had heard about those two were rumors and he wanted it all... No one messes with a Takarada female and gets away with it.

* * *

 _Let's see..._ He thought to himself as he carefully sifted through all of the managerial files before him. _Oh, ho ho, I think I like this one. Hand to hand combat, weapons training and his management skills rival Yashiro's. Hmm, not too bad looking either. Age 22 and he's 188 cm tall. Hehe, Ren's going to turn green_. Lory laughed to himself as he looked over the young man's file. Perfect.

Lory picked up his phone and dialed. "Lory here. Send Ken'Ichi Moto up. Yes, as soon as possible."

He then quickly dialed another number. "Mei-chan... Come up to my office as soon as you can."

" _Be there as soon as I finish this LoveMe errand Ojisan."_ Kyoko said sweetly then hung up.

~xoxo~

"Moto-san! Takarada-san would like to see you in his office a.s.a.p. It looks like you'll be getting a new charge." The head of the managerial pool told him.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ken'Ichi Moto bowed to her and she watched the young man clad in black leather pants and a deep red, silk, button down, long sleeved shirt leave to meet his new charge.

* * *

Kyoko walked in to Lory's office to find a good looking, slicked back, raven haired, young man with icy blue eyes. To her, he looked eerily similar to Cain Heel. If it weren't for his nose, ears and height she would have easily thought he was related to Ren.

"Ohayō, Ojisan!" Kyoko called out cheerfully as she walked into Lory's office before she noticed the young man. "Oh! I'm sorry." Kyoko bowed gracefully. "I didn't realize you had company."

Lory waved it off. "It's fine Kyoko-chan." He told her affectionately. "Mei-chan... Meet your new manager, Ken'Ichi Moto." He waved his hand towards Ken'Ichi. "Moto-kun, meet your new charge, Kyoko Takarada... My niece."

Ken'Ichi cleared his throat nervously. _The Kyouko? She's a Takarada?_ He could already feel the pressure of being her new manager. "I... It's nice to meet you Takarada-sama."

Lory snickered and Kyoko paled.

"No! no. Um... Just call me Kyouko. Please, no sama." Kyoko quickly and nervously informed him, glancing up at him through her thick dark lashes. "It's nice to meet you Moto-san." Kyoko bowed to him. "Please take care of me." She then smiled and Moto could feel his throat tighten. _She's kinda cute_. He thought. _This is going to be interesting._

Lory cleared his throat. "Kyoko-chan... Why don't you take Moto-kun to see Sawara-san about your new offers and go over all of your jobs and activities with him? Oh! Don't forget to give him your contact information... He is your new manager, after all." He gave her a sly look that she didn't notice.

Kyoko bowed to Lory. "Yes, thank you Ojisan... Oh, are you and Maria still coming over this evening for dinner?"

Lory smiled softly. "Yes, we'll be over at 6:30."

"I will see you then." She waved and the young actress and her new manager left to get acquainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Shotaro Fuwa was seething with anger. Who did this Yakuza looking pinhead think he was... putting his hand on the small of his property's back? Kyoko was his! Who did she think she was... going around with this guy and that pinhead actor? He was definitely going to get some answers.

"Oi Kyoko!" Sho yelled as he approached Kyoko and her manager from behind.

She ignored him and continued her conversation with Ken'Ichi.

"Oi! You plain woman! Listen to me when I talk to you!" He growled and reached to force her to turn to him.

Ken'Ichi grabbed Sho's wrist and wrenched his arm behind his back. "Takarada-sama... What would you like for me to do with this person?"

"What the hell Kyoko? Who is this guy?" Sho winced in pain.

Kyoko sighed. "Moto-san, please... no sama... and please let Sho go."

"Are you sure Takarada-san?" Ken'Ichi confirmed.

"Yes and please... It's Kyouko." She smiled gently. This was going to take some getting used to.

"As you wish Kyouko." Ken'Ichi released him and stood close to Kyoko to be sure Sho didn't try anything. He had been briefed by Lory on Kyoko's stalker problems and Sho fit into that category.

Kyoko sighed again. "What do you want Sho?"

"Who is he?" Sho snarled.

"He's my manager." Kyoko answered dispassionately.

"Why did he call you Takarada-san?" He was now confused.

"None of your business." She answered then turned to leave.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" He yelled.

She turned back and shook her head with a bored look. She was now channeling a bit of Natsu and Setsuka as she checked her nails and cocked her hip with her other hand resting on it. " _ **I'm**_ done with _**you**_." Kyoko turned and walked away with Ken'Ichi following her to continue their discussion on the way back to her new modeling shoot.

Sho stood in the middle of the hallway wondering just what the heck happened. I thought she had a thing for that pinhead actor. He totally missed the fact that Ken'Ichi was her manager and focused on the way the young man had been completely engrossed in Kyoko's every word and movement. Sho stomped back to his dressing room and slammed the door behind him so that he could sulk in peace.

* * *

The two young men sat in their office. One busily doing paperwork and the other quietly suffering.

Yashiro sighed heavily. "Ren... If it bothers you that much, why not just ask her to dinner?"

Ren narrowed his eyes at Yashiro. "I don't' know what you're talking about Yashiro."

Yashiro scoffed. "You've been moping around for the last few days. It's obvious. Ever since Takarada-san told you Kyoko couldn't come to your apartment. Why not just ask her out to dinner?"

Ren rolled his eyes at him. "Do you honestly think she would go on a date with me? LoveMe girl #1?"

"Ren... You don't have to tell her it's a date. Oh for heaven's sake, why do I even try?" Yashiro commented in frustration as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Look... If you don't call her... I will."

"And what precisely would you say?" Ren ground out. He hated that his pushy manager wouldn't keep his nose out of his love life or, lack thereof.

"I'll just invite her and her manager to dinner with us. That way you won't have to worry about anything scandalous... Alright?" Yashiro laid it out for him as if he were a nervous teen trying to get the popular girl to date him.

Ren huffed. "Fine... You're going to do what you will anyway... I'm going to get some coffee."

"Could you grab me a double espresso?" Yashiro called out to Ren as he left the room.

Ren waved him off as he shut the door and left for the café.

* * *

Yashiro's little cell phone danced in vibration as it sat on his desk while he was waiting for Ren to come back with his drink. He lowered his pen, slipped on his gloves and flipped it open. He smiled.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan. How can I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Um..I... I'm having a dinner party at my new home tonight and I was wondering if you and Tsuruga-san would like to attend." She asked sheepishly.

Yashiro could barely contain his glee. Surely the President wouldn't forbid them from going to the dinner party. There would be others there. That would make it safe for them... Right? "Of course Kyoko-chan. We would be delighted."

"Wonderful! You and Tsuruga-san can bring dates if you like. My manager is bringing his boyfriend, so I don't have a problem with it." She told him casually.

Yashiro's ears perked at this new information. "Oh no Kyoko-chan... It will be only me and Ren tonight. Ren and I don't have anyone we are dating at the moment." He wanted to make sure that he pointed out that Ren was completely and undeniably unattached to anyone.

"Oh... Okay." She paused. "He still hasn't asked the girl he's in love with out?" She sounded a little down when she said it.

"Huh?" Yashiro was puzzled by this question. He had heard nothing about this. Why would Kyoko know about something like this and not him?

"Oh... Sorry... Forget I said anything about that." She quickly backtracked her statement that was filled with information that only Bo was supposed to know.

"Kyoko-chan... where did you hear something like that?" He asked. He absolutely needed more information.

"Huh? Oh... Um.. Never mind. It's none of my business. See you tonight." She then gave her new address and hung up quickly without giving Yashiro a chance to ask any more questions.

Yashiro was perplexed. Why didn't Ren tell him he already had a girlfriend? The more he thought about it the angrier he got at him. Was that why he didn't give Kyoko-chan a White Day gift yet?

Ren walked in just as Yashiro was firmly giving himself a good palm to the face and grumbling about stupid playboy actors and how he was going to make it his mission in life to protect Kyoko-chan's fragile heart.

"Yashiro-san? Did something happen to Mogami-san?" Ren was a bit worried from the little bits and pieces that he had heard.

Yashiro looked up at him with an icy glare. "You dog! How could you dare go near that innocent girl when you already had someone else in mind! I should have known better. Oh my god! This is all my fault!" He ranted.

Ren was in shock. "Yashiro! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you going after Kyoko-chan when you already have a girlfriend! How could you?!" He ranted indignantly at Ren's feigned, yet not feigned innocence.

"Yashiro! I don't have a girlfriend! Between work, Kyoko and you... I don't have time for it. Why would you think I would date anyone other than her anyway?" He growled.

Yashiro sighed. "She asked us to her house for a dinner party tonight and informed me that we could bring dates. When I told her both of us had no commitments or, significant others... She asked me about the girl you were in love with and if you had asked her out yet."

Ren rolled his eyes, then explained his conversation with his chicken friend Bo and seriously considered a meal of fried chicken later in the week.

"Ren... Why would you confide in a chicken at TBM? Wait! Did you say TBM?" Something in Yashiro's memory clicked.

Ren nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Kyoko-chan has a steady job at TBM." He drew in a sharp breath. "You don't think..."

Ren tightened his lips, furrowed his brow, shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Ren... You really need to fix this. She actually thinks you meant someone else. She's never going to look your way if she believes you belong to someone else." Yashiro warned. "Perhaps that's why she sounded so down when she asked." He pondered.

Ren shook his head. "She doesn't see me that way. It's probably something else."

"Oh? You mean like you giving White Day gifts to every woman other than her?" Yashiro gave him a pointed look. "No not at all. She thinks you have a girlfriend, you tease her and act like you aren't interested, and you pay special attention to every woman, but her on White Day. That couldn't possibly be the reason you've made absolutely no progress whatsoever." He finished grumbling sarcastically. "Were you aware that Hikaru Ishibashi has been trying to court her?"

Ren shot what could be considered a worried look at him. "No..."

"Well he is. I found out when I was trying to discover what she did at TBM. That's also where I heard that you had given out White Day gifts to all the other women that Kyoko-chan feels are more worthy than her to be around you. I honestly didn't know it was that bad..." Yashiro shook his head.

Ren stared at the floor as he plopped down on the small sofa and placed his head in his hands.

"Honestly... I just realized after seeing her research your little co-star from Purple Down, that maybe she really does see you and other men like you in the same light as Sho Fuwa. Men that always have a girl hanging on them for some reason or, another." Yashiro commented.

"I'm not that way..." He hissed.

Yashiro sighed. "I know you aren't but, a picture is worth a thousand words." He told him as he pulled up the blog photo that Kyoko had browsed to on his phone and flashed it to Ren. "Perhaps she believes... You're in love with Kimiko Morizumi..."

Ren looked at him in shock. "You're kidding... Right? She's as bad, if not worse than Erika Koenji." Ren sighed again. _I really need to fix this_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Now the case of Sho Fuwa wasn't that he loved his childhood friend Kyoko ( _Mmhmm_.). It was that he couldn't stand having a woman on this planet that didn't love him ( _Right.._.). Every girl he encountered adored him and he was certain that he could easily steal any number of Ren Tsuruga fans, but to have one woman completely out of his reach in that aspect really irritated him _(Of course.. It couldn't be anything else)._ Not that he actually wanted her, she was just too plain and ordinary. ( _Yeah, that's what it was_ ) _._ And that was also why he was on his phone to the talent section's Sawara-san of LME, desperately trying to find a way to contact Kyoko. Her phone had been disconnected. She no longer lived in that old fashioned restaurant and now this Sawara guy was telling him there was no Kyoko Mogami at LME.

"I'm sorry Fuwa-san. We no longer have a Kyoko Mogami here at LME." Sawara was relieved to have that statement to throw out there. He had been warned by Lory of Fuwa and Vie Ghoul. _No wonder Kyouko had such a negative reaction whenever she heard his name. Had I known that from the beginning... his manager would have never gotten her number, even for business purposes_.

Sho sat in deep thought silently on the phone. _What did that pretty boy call her? Oh yeah!_ "What about Kyoko Takarada?"

"You mean Miss Takarada? I'm sorry Fuwa-san, but if you'd like to speak to Takarada-sama you will have to go through the President by appointment only." Sawara smirked. He so wanted to make this boy suffer and he was given full permission to do so.

"Well?" Sho was getting more frustrated.

"Well what, Fuwa-san?" Sawara asked innocently.

"How do I get an appointment?" Sho ground out, trying not to show his shortening temper.

"Oh... I will transfer you to the President's receptionist... Hold Please..." Sawara put him on hold then snickered. After about 10 minutes and a little socializing with Lory's receptionist, he finally transferred Sho. Who then promptly left him on hold for another 10 minutes, while she did her nails, only to let Sho finally know that she would be able to schedule an appointment with Lory Takarada 4 months in the future, which was the soonest she would be able to fit him in his busy schedule. This was going to be fun...

* * *

"Well... What good are you as a manager if you can't find out something that simple for me." Sho growled to Aki Shoko.

"Sho..." Her patience was starting to finally wear thin with this childish young man, leaving her to wonder if he would ever mature. "First and foremost... My only duty to you is to manage your career. Secondly... There is a complete black-out on information regarding Kyoko-chan. And Finally... The President would like to see you immediately in his office. So get your butt up there and play nice." She huffed out of the room.

* * *

Sho entered the Spartanly decorated office of the president of Akatoki to find the gentleman apologizing to someone on the phone with his back turned to Sho.

"Yes Lory... I'll take care of this. I am very sorry. If I had been aware of this problem sooner I assure you the harassment would have been nipped in the bud... Yes... I will be sure to take care of this on my end." The older gentleman hung up his phone, sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fuwa... Sit..." He commanded crisply.

Sho sat on the comfortable chair before the mahogany desk. "Did you want to see me sir?" He asked in a respectful tone.

"Fuwa... Do you know an actress named Kyouko?" The man's eyes narrowed at him, waiting for him to deny it.

Sho rolled his eyes. "Yeah... She's that plain boring woman that played Mio in Dark Moon. So?" ( _Nothing to see here folks, move along..._ ) He was trying to play it cool.

Akatoki snorted. "Plain? Boring? Do you even watch television? Anyway... The head of her family just informed me that they wish for you to cease your stalking behavior and not try to contact her any longer."

Sho scoffed. "Her mother wouldn't do that. She couldn't possibly care any less about her. Besides... my parents raised her, they wouldn't tell me to leave her alone either."

The president closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "You idiot! I just spoke to her uncle! If you continue this behavior he will destroy you!"

"Your kidding, right? She doesn't have any family... Only her mother." Sho still didn't believe him.

"Fuwa-san... She is the daughter of Shun Takarada and Niece of Lory Takarada... President of LME and major shareholder to at _**least**_ two talents agencies overseas. One in America and the other in England. He could make it so that you never leave Japan, if he so chooses. Is that what you really want to happen? He could cause you to be black-listed worldwide if he wanted to and judging from what I've seen from you... I honestly can't say that I would stop him. He thinks of her as a daughter. Fuwa... I have a daughter, are you aware of how most father's are protective towards their daughters?"

Well... this is certainly not something Sho has ever had to experience or, consider. The girls that normally throw themselves at him never brought him home to meet Daddy. Not that he really cared to, but still. Wait... What? Kyoko's uncle is Lory Takarada? That Takarada? The one of LME? The one he has the meeting with?

"Fuwa-san... Are you listening to me?" Akatoki asked pulling Sho out of his thoughts. "I said Takarada-san has moved your appointment with him up to the day after tomorrow. I sincerely hope that you bring your manager with you and be on your best behavior."

Sho nodded.

"Fine... Be in his office bright and early the day after tomorrow at 8 am. This may be the only time you ever get to make amends and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Lory told me _**everything**_..." Akatoki stressed the word everything. "Not that it would be difficult to find out." He commented.

Sho's eyes grew wide.

"Now leave and I sincerely hope this is the last time we have to have any discussion about you and the Takarada heiress and I better not see anything in any of the gossip rags about this." He warned.

Sho sighed and left as told. He was going to need to update Shoko on this new development. He didn't need to be _**accidentally**_ running into her anymore, not if it meant his career.

* * *

Ren was nervous. So nervous in fact, one would think he was about to propose. No... He wasn't about to, they weren't even dating. It was a White Day gift. The one that he had ordered and had specially made for her. It had finally been completed. He was risking quite a bit giving this to her and that is why he was nervous. He was absolutely certain she would question him as soon as she saw it and that is why he was standing in front of her door anxiously fidgeting while Yashiro rang her doorbell and they waited for her to answer. He really wanted to run. Just get the heck out of there. _Dear god she's going to hate me..._ He almost hyperventilated at the thought. _Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah... I remember now... I'm a glutton for punishment_.

"..ruga-san? Tsuruga-san? Aren't you coming in?" He heard the voice of an angel pull him out of his reverie.

He looked into those mesmerizing pools of gold and nodded quickly then cleared his throat. "I brought your White Day gift with me. I... I'm sorry it's so late." He felt like he was whispering nervously but, his voice was even and clear with no hints of his anxiety and distress.

She felt strange as she placed the silver wrapped package on her kitchen counter. "Do you mind if I open it now Tsuruga-san?"

He nodded standing only a few feet from her as her other guests chatted happily in the living-room.

She nervously took the end of the big blue bow and pulled on the ribbon causing it to fall to the counter and lifted the top of the silver box to reveal a black lacquered box with a detailed painting on the top of it of the little meadow behind the Fuwa ryokan where they first met. In it was a necklace that sported a intricately crafted, tiny gold female fairy that was holding a little blue, heart-shaped Corn stone in her palm. It took her breath away.

She looked up at him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you! It's beautiful!" She quickly backed off. "Oh.. S-s-sorry." She blushed then looked at the top of the jewelry box again, examining it a little more closely as her fingers brushed over the painting. Her gold eyes glanced up at him pensively and whispered in a barely audible tone. "Thank you Corn."

He sighed in relief and his eyes and smile softened. He could feel his heart melting where he stood. He stepped forward and caressed her cheek. Then leaned in and softly kissed her. "I love you Kyoko..."

Her ears and cheeks were dusted in a soft blush. "Really?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I meant what I said in Guam."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked a little upset with him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to be angry with me. I didn't want you to hate me for lying to you." He confessed.

She looked down in thought. "I could never hate you Corn. I...I love you too." She said quietly. "I have for a long time."

"You have?" He asked with surprise.

She nodded shyly.

"Ahem..." Lory cleared his throat to let the pair know he was there. "Kyoko, is everything okay?"

She looked up at Lory and smiled a smile he hadn't seen yet. It was her _I'm in love and loved back_ smile. "Everything's fine Ojisan. Umm... Ren? Could you help me set out dinner?"

He smiled brightly. "Of course."

 _New development?_ Thought Lory as he headed back to the living-room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

She wore a tailored and fitted black dress suit with a white silk blouse, black stockings, black stiletto peep-toed pumps with the pencil skirt falling just above her knees. Her hair was styled straight and swept away from her face and her makeup was light and complimenting to her delicate features. She gave off the aura of the epitome of Ojousama and Sho was frozen in shock at her transformation. Is this what she would have looked like if he had given her what all girls had when he made it big instead of tossing her aside? No.. He shuttled that thought out of his mind. I wasn't his duty to take care of her like that. He had himself to take care of. Right?

"Kyouko-sama... We need to leave right now if we are to make it to your photo-shoot and the CM for White Swan's new perfume _Breathless_ ". Ken'Ichi reminded her. She was starting to get as busy as Ren and that made her very happy.

She nodded. "Thank you Ken'Ichi-san" She turned to the new visitors to Lory's office and gave a short but, polite bow. "Shoko-san... Fuwa-san. It was nice seeing you again. I hope that my uncle isn't too eccentric today, the theme for today is Spring Break at Daytona Beach Florida. So, it should be quite toned down and pleasant." She giggled.

"I'll be back for Maria later Ojisan!" She called to the back of the room.

"Alright... See you then Mei-chan... Ken'Ichi-kun." A voice came from behind a curtained doorway as she was being led from the room by her manager and Sebastian, who was already dressed in board shorts, a matching tank top and a safari hat with sunglasses.

"This way please..." Sebastian led them to the small sofa near the elegant mahogany desk in the corner of the room.

Shoko gave a quick nod and bow, then quietly said. "Thank you." Then followed with her charge in tow. She turned to Sho as they sat on the comfortable deck chairs nestled in the white sand on the floor and whispered to him with a bit of venom in her tone. "You better behave yourself today."

Sho looked at her with indignance and creased his brow. "W-what? What kind of idiot do you think I am. The president already warned me. Remember?"

"Fine... I was just reminding you." She calmed a bit. Perhaps this wouldn't be a complete fiasco.

Lory came out to meet the two in his board shorts, shirtless, flip-flops and sunglasses. "Well... It's so nice to finally meet you Shoko-chan." He smiled at her then turned a hardened gaze at Sho. "Fuwa-kun." He nodded to him. "So what brings you to my office here at LME?" Lory asked innocently.

"Me? You're the one that moved up my appointment with you. Why did you want to see me so soon?" Sho asked with the tone of a spoiled prince.

"Sho..." Shoko hissed under her breath. "behave."

Lory smirked. "Ah, but Fuwa-kun... You are the one that made the appointment in the first place." Lory reminded him.

"I just wanted to talk to Kyoko." Sho told him.

Lory looked at him with a pensive stare as he took out a disc from his desk and placed it in a device in front of him. He then turned on the large monitor that sat on the wall. Security camera images began flashing one by one on the large screen. Images from the very beginning. From Kyoko being hauled out of TBM and thrown to the sidewalk in her Moz Burger uniform, to the scene of her being slammed against the wall and held by her wrists the day he forced her into his little twisted wager in the TBM parking garage. Every public instance that he thought was private. Sho winced at the images. He hadn't realized how bad it actually looked.

Lory cleared his throat. "You mean talk to her again, like this?" Lory asked calmly as he opened a tan folder that looked to be filled with letters and official looking statements.

"I..." Sho stammered.

"Fuwa-kun... Kyoko is the only living relative of my brother. She is my niece. She is like a daughter to me. Unless you have something to say about your behavior up until now... You will stay as far from her as you can manage... or, you will have to deal with me... and trust me boy, that is not something that you want." His tone was dark and sinister.

Sho felt a chill race down his spine and an oppressive darkness from the man. He nodded. "Yes Sir.."

"Just so that we have no misunderstandings... You will sign this." Lory told him as he placed a official looking document in front of him with a pen to sign.

Sho looked up in confusion. "What is this?" He asked as Shoko took the paper and started reading.

She looked at Sho. "It's a promise from you stating that you will leave Kyoko-chan alone... Basically." She explained.

"You don't need me to sign that!" He replied indignantly.

"I see." Lory stood and turned to Shoko. "Shoko-chan... It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that your visit wasn't tainted by this meeting." He smiled at her gently and waved his hand in the direction to the door.

"N-no, not at all Takarada-san. Um.. Thank you for seeing us today." She stood and bowed deeply then yanked a stunned Sho up to push him out the door. "We are very sorry to take up your time. Thank you." She called out as she pushed Sho along to exit the large office.

"Let the games begin..." Lory smirked. Maybe the boy will learn a valuable lesson. Hopefully Kuon isn't the one to teach it to him.

* * *

"They gave me makeup, perfume, lotion, body soap, and so much more!" She chattered excitedly in the back seat as she lay out all of her new little treasures that White Swan had gifted to her in addition to her payment for her commercial for _Breathless_.

 _BZZT... BZZT..._

Her body trembled with the vibrations of her cell. Ken'Ichi chuckled as he glanced in the rearview mirror at her antics. Another cute story to tell his partner Ryuu.

"Ohayō Ren." She smiled softly into the phone with a light blush.

" _Hello Love. How did your photo-shoot go?"_ He purred into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Um.. It went great!" She told him excitedly then gave him all of the details and told what they gifted to her.

" _That's wonderful... Do you have time to join me for lunch today?"_ He asked.

"I don't have anything until around 2pm. Where did you want to meet?" She whispered into the phone still not used to being his girlfriend.

" _How about our usual table at LA Hearts?"_ He suggested. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright." She agreed.

" _Kyoko..."_ He paused.

"Yes Ren?" Her ears felt a little warm.

" _I love you."_ He smiled.

"I love you too." She answered in a breathless tone and ended the call.

"LA Hearts... Then Momiji at 2?" Ken'Ichi asked giving her a quick glance in the mirror.

* * *

Shoko was infuriated. Why didn't he just give in and sign the stupid agreement? Shoko had a feeling that angering the president of LME was not a very good idea for her charge. Could it be Sho never intended to follow through on his promise to leave Kyoko alone? He didn't want something to legally bind him to that promise? Shoko looked at him and sighed. No... He wasn't that smart. Was he?

"Sho?" She started. "Why didn't you sign that document for Takarada-san?"

Sho scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I will not have anyone tell me whether or, not I can see Kyoko... She's mine. Always has been and always will be." He pulled a little slip of paper out of his wallet and handed it to her. "Call this number and make an appointment for me. I want to get to the bottom of this." He demanded.

Shoko stared at the little business card from the Viride General Law Offices wondering if this was such a good idea. She pocketed the card and nodded to him as they left for his next appointment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

He wasn't really sure why he made the rash decision to see this woman. He began to think maybe Kyoko's family business really wasn't any of his business. He was starting to get nervous. What if Kyoko told her everything?... What would he say? How would he answer to that?

"Fuwa-san... Mogami-san will see you now." The receptionist told him after setting the phone back in its cradle.

He nodded a bit nervously and let out a sigh.

Her personal office was spartan for a woman. Very strict in tastes. "Have a seat." A cold dispassionate voice told him.

He obeyed the command.

"How can I help you today Shotaro?..." Her brow was furrowed.

"I've come to talk to you about Kyoko." He told her nervously.

She stared at him expressionlessly. "And?..."

He studied the interesting pattern on the carpet. "Why is that old man calling her his niece?" He grew bolder.

Saena sighed. "Is this what you are wasting my precious time on Shotaro? If it is... you may leave. I really don't have time for this."

"I just want to keep Kyoko from being harmed by a scandal." He lied.

"And you bringing her to Tokyo at the age of 15 wouldn't be one?... Shotaro, what she chooses to do with her family is none of my business. She was given my consent to live her life as she sees fit months ago. Now... as I am her personal legal representative, I don't believe it would be in your best interest if you continued to harass her. If you have no further legitimate questions, I shall bring this meeting to end."

Sho just gaped at her with this new information. Since when did this happen?

"Fuwa-san... You are dismissed." She pointed to the door.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He thought to himself in a daze. She didn't even give him the chance to manipulate information from her. He had never really, truly faced Saena Mogami so, he assumed she would be just as easily manipulated as any other woman. At least as easily as Kyoko since she was her mother. He had regretted this decision the moment he walked through the front door of the offices and Saena herself, instantly made him feel every little bit the immature little boy that he was. This was new. Only a few people in his lifetime had ever implied or, flat out told him no and they were all affiliated with Kyoko, if not the young woman herself.

* * *

Tonight would be another episode of Kimagure Rock, once again Kyoko would don the guise of Bo and sadly once again she would have to deal with the insufferable man-child Sho Fuwa. It didn't bother her as much this time as it did before. She knew Ren would be picking her up after and that alone gave her enough of a distraction to prevent her from losing all control, at least until it came time for the eggs.

Bo calmly walked out with the little basket of eggs and stood next to Hikaru.

Hikaru clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement before grabbing an egg. "Alright Fuwa-san... You know what time it is, right?"

Sho smirked at Bo. "Yeah..." Then grabbed his first egg. _How fortuitous_. He thought.

 _ **DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL GIRL IN YOUR LIFE?**_

He sat and stared at the little slip of paper, then looked up at Bridge Rock and handed Hikaru the question. Hikaru read it to the audience.

"Well..." He paused then carefully worded his answer. "There is this girl that my parents wanted me to marry a while back. She was kinda average, but lately she's gotten a little more... Special."

Hikaru really didn't like his answer. What kind of guy thinks that way about a girl? You either like her from the beginning or, not.

The only reaction from the females in the audience were the coos of oohs and awes. Murmurs of _'How sweet, she changed for him.'_ Hikaru never could understand the mind of a rabid fan-girl. "What do you mean by special?" The other boys and Kyoko were gritting their teeth at his response.

"Well, she's gotten a lot prettier and she's almost as famous as I am now." He boasted.

 _Alright, so he's going to open himself up to those types of questions, I might as well grab onto it_. Thought Hikaru. "So... Are you saying that she wasn't good enough for you until she got famous? Isn't that a little shallow? Don't you think she has a choice of whether she thinks you're good enough for her?" The audience was silent.

Sho scoffed at the question. "I'm not saying she isn't good enough and no... She doesn't have a choice, my parents gave her to me, so it's my choice not hers. My parents raised her... She owes it to them." He told them arrogantly.

Hikaru was disgusted. Bo stomped off the set and Shoko swooped in and pulled Sho away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed as she dragged him off in his stupor of self love.

Kyoko sat in the little corner where Bo usually met Ren, fuming. "That jerk! How dare he?!"

"Kyoko?" Kuon called to her softly as he approached. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl in the bicycle pants and tank top.

She nodded her head and noticed he had made his appearance to her as Kuon tonight for their date. "Sorry... I just... I just had a roach cross my path this evening." She murmured staring into his green eyes as he kneeled before her and took her hands.

Sho stood in the hall fuming as he watched the couple in each other's arms, while Shoko was yanking on his arm trying to get him to follow her. He pulled away from her sharply and stomped over to where Kuon and Kyoko were now standing.

"Oi! Get away from her!" He growled as he pulled Kyoko out of Kuon's arms.

Kyoko kicked him in the shins as she was struggling to get away from him. Kuon swooped in and pulled her to him as he landed a good strong punch to the jaw and sent him flying into the wall next to Shoko.

Kuon now stalked to him and leaned in closely. "If you _**ever**_... touch her again... _**I will break you**_." The Demon Lord then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and escorted her to his car.

"You're lucky that Kimagure Rock isn't live and you're also lucky he didn't kill you." Shoko hissed at him. She flipped on her phone and dialed her boss then their PR department. Hopefully no one saw any of this.

"Remind me never to piss off Kyoko-chan's boyfriend." Hikaru whispered to the other Ishibashi's. They nodded in agreement as they watched the blond idiot finally pull himself off the floor.

"Didn't Takarada-san say if anything happened between Kyoko-chan and Fuwa tonight that we were to tell him?" Shinichi asked.

Yuusei nodded as he pulled out his phone and began to dial. "He did say anytime day or, night."

* * *

It wasn't as if Sho wanted her for himself, but he certainly didn't want this new guy to have her. He felt that she already belonged to him. His parents trained her to be his wife after all, to take care of him. That was her job to begin with. If he had even half the sense that he thought he did, he would have known that wasn't what his parents ever intended and they certainly didn't now. If he had spoken to his parents at least once in awhile, he would know that his parents saw her as a daughter... not a wife for him. She was always meant to be a sister to him, given the chance his parents would have adopted her, but Saena wanted her to keep her name. The only reason Saena allowed Kyoko to take the name of Takarada was because, it was already hers to begin with.

He stood before his bathroom mirror examining the damage her mysterious new boyfriend had caused to his face. He was livid. It wasn't broken, but it was bruised pretty well and it was a painful reminder of approaching her when that Gaijin was around. He certainly wouldn't be able to show his face for a few days and Shoko certainly wasn't helping by giving him the third degree on everything that happened.

He flopped onto his bed. "I'll think about it in the morning." and drifted off with an ice-pack on his jaw.

* * *

Deep into the night, as the blond singer slept, a man dressed as Pan the satyr, the trickster, was very busily distributing a collage of photos and a list of names to all of the news outlets that covered the entertainment industry. Sho Fuwa would awaken to a very interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Ever hear of killing a cockroach with a nuke? Alright, maybe that's overkill but, in order to get rid of the Takarada family pest problem Lory thought that maybe it would be appropriate. The only difference is, Lory was going to use the nuke that Sho himself had built. Yes... Somehow all of those lovely photos would be released to the press along with a list of witnesses so the media could interview said witnesses themselves. Anonymously, of course.

One particular piece of damning evidence was the multitude of witnesses that came forward with a new cell phone photo of Sho seen handcuffed to a girl dragging her into his car.

"We wanted to stop him, but he was just too quick. We really didn't know what to do or, who to tell after that." One witness told the reporter.

"We didn't know that was Kyoko-chan." Another commented.

"No wonder she doesn't like him." Another chimed in.

Mimori Nanokura was infuriated. "You have it all wrong! He only wanted to talk to her. She's his enemy!"

They all turned to her. "On what planet does that make doing something like that not kidnapping?" A young male model that secretly had a crush on Kyoko growled.

One of Mimori's loyal followers turned to her with mouth agape. "That's really low Mimori. Have you even been watching the news? He's been harassing her and he even sexually harassed her on the set of Dark Moon when it was filming."

Shoko switched off the television and sighed in exasperation. She just knew he would do something stupid that would come back and bite him in the butt one day. She didn't realize just exactly how bad it had been. Last night was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. She shook her head, knowing this was her fault for not keeping a tighter leash on him. Sho's future was looking pretty grim to her right now and it was only a matter of time before...

 _ **AP: I want to see you in my office ASAP**_

And there it was, a text message from Akatoki. He never contacted anyone like that, except her... now... Shoko sighed and put her phone back on sleep mode. "This isn't good." She peaked into the next room to be sure he was still there.

"Sho... You need to accompany me to see the president." She sounded exhausted.

He rolled his eyes. "What does he want this time?"

* * *

"False imprisonment, kidnapping, physical abuse, sexual harassment, verbal abuse, stalking, harassment... anything else I should know about Aki?" The president of Akatoki said dryly as he read off a list in his own handwriting. "Or, should we add a little sexual misconduct with your manager to that list Fuwa-san?"

Shoko's eyes went wide with panic.

Akatoki looked back to Shoko. "Aki... don't be so surprised. I've known about this from the day he moved into your apartment. I have been very patient with you both until now. But this..." He tossed 3 reputable weekly entertainment, special edition magazines in front of them with a photo of Sho pinning Kyoko to a wall at TBM on the front. "This cannot be ignored. This... Reflects badly on my business. I don't care if you make me a billionaire. The damage she could do to us outweighs your value. And you..." He pointed at Shoko. "You helped him do it!"

"I didn't help him! I didn't even know what he was up to!" She tried to defend herself.

"Oh? Really? Then how did he know where to find her? Her agency certainly didn't tell him and if you didn't help him, then that in itself makes you a failure of a manager. You are too irresponsible to keep tabs on you charge. He is a minor! It was your job to make sure things like this don't happen." He sighed. "No matter now. There's not an agency on the planet that will pick him, or you up after all of this."

Shoko stared at him in silence as she watched their careers go down in flames before her.

"I want you and your charge out of this building by the end of the day. Security will escort you to your office." He told her as two very large men came in to escort her and Sho back to her office.

* * *

"Shoko... I'm... sorry." He whispered as she angrily tossed her belongings from her desk into a box that was provided. "I..."

Shoko shot him a hate-filled glare that would rival Kyoko's. "Don't...Don't speak to me. I don't want to even hear your voice right now. Your very presence pisses me off right now."

"I didn't think this would happen." He whimpered.

"That's right! **You. Didn't. Think**. You never think of anyone else! You only think of yourself! You! Can go back to your parents in Kyoto and me? What am I supposed to do!? I just lost my livelihood because of you! My career is gone because of one stupid mistake. I was dumb enough to be your manager! So... Go back to mommy and daddy and continue to be the spoiled little prince that you are and leave me, Kyoko and anyone else you may have obsessive tendencies towards alone!" She ranted as she finished packing her things and slamming her desk drawers. She looked at him in disgust. "I am finished with men like you! You're all the same!" She slammed the door behind her as she left, leaving Sho to stew in his own predicament.

 _What am I going to do now?_ Were the anxiety filled words that bounced around in his head as he sat in the office that was no longer his in the agency that no longer represented him.

* * *

"Ojisan... We can't allow this to happen." Kyoko told Lory as they sat at her dining room table and drank tea.

"Kyoko." He sighed dramatically. "After everything he's done to you?"

She looked at him with tears starting to form. "I may have despised him at some point, but he certainly doesn't deserve this. He's like... He's like a brother to me. He's very talented, despite all of his flaws. I just... I just can't bear to see it wasted like that."

Lory looked at her pensively. "What would you suggest?" He asked knowing her answer.

"I think he needs someone like you Ojisan. You helped me and Kuon. I think you can help him." She stated as if the answer were completely obvious.

Lory nodded with a big smile. "I agree... If he comes to LME and asks for help, the same as you did, I will accept."

Kyoko leapt from her seat and hugged him. "Thank you Ojisan. I love you."

"I love you too Mei-chan." He smiled and hugged back with tears. This was the first time she had told him that without hesitation.

* * *

Sho had a pretty sizable bank account from these past couple of years, but if he had to live only on that it would go quickly. He had bills to pay and was quickly becoming educated on all of the things that Kyoko and Shoko had done. They had literally managed his life. They fed him, cleaned up after him, made sure he had a place to lay his head after a day of work, they made sure he had clean clothing. He realized that he really was a spoiled prince when there was no one there to look after him. He would have never survived in the beginning had it not been for them. What was he going to do now? He had to start from scratch. All of his belongings were in storage. He put them there the day Shoko kicked him out. At least when Kyoko left, he was living with Shoko, but now he was on the street, in a sense. There was no way he was going to go crawling back to his parents. He had too much pride. This is why he was now sitting on the twin bed of the cheap little hotel room staring at the flier that had been slipped under his door announcing open auditions for LME.

He was seriously contemplating it and he could feel the bile rise up in his throat. At this rate he would only have a month left of funds, after paying bills if he didn't do something. He flopped back onto the bed and sighed.

"Maybe they won't recognize me if I dye my hair back." He pondered once again staring at the ominous little piece of pink paper. "They'll recognize me if I use Sho... Maybe Tarou." He pondered. He finally had a small plan and hoped that it would work. Tomorrow he would return to his original state and attend the open auditions he decided as he stared at his old guitar that he hadn't used in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

Kuon didn't like the idea of Sho Fuwa and Aki Shoko being accepted into LME, but after listening to Kyoko's explanation and much grousing over the idea, he had to accept her decision. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Kyoko sighed. "Corn... I'm just tired of despising him. I don't love him but, I don't hate him either." She used her pet name for him at work in case anyone overheard their discussions.

"I still don't understand why he has to be at LME of all places." He glowered.

"No one else will take him and he's very talented, besides he already knows the conditions of his contract." She reminded him as she picked at her bento.

"So what exactly will that be?" He asked.

Kyoko smirked. "He and Shoko-san have been admitted to the LoveMe section."

Kuon nearly choked on a piece of Tamagoyaki when she mentioned it. "I'm sure Kotanami-san and Amamiya-san are thrilled about that." He chuckled at the thought of the former rock star in a glaringly pink jumpsuit fending off the anger of the other two LoveMe members.

Kyoko giggled. "You know Corn... It's kind of rude to laugh at other people's misfortune." She scolded halfheartedly.

"Pfft... Sorry Sweetheart... I was just thinking of the uniform he'll be wearing. Kinda hard not to, remembering what he did to you." He gave her a false apology while remembering the TBM photos and school video and photos. They both continued to snicker between bites of their lunches.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

Ren watched the cell phone video, that had been uploaded to the internet and then broadcasted on the entertainment news, of Kyoko being handcuffed by her ankle and dragged into Sho's car at the school. His anger was bubbling up over in his mind. Anger at Sho and at himself for the way he behaved that night. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration and shame. "I should have known that she would never willingly go with him." He scowled at the images and was thoroughly disgusted at the other students that stood there and watched as a fellow student was being literally kidnapped in front of them without doing anything to help. "And that Mimori Nanokura... She had something to do with it. I just know she did." He growled as he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Kuon my boy... How can I help you?" Lory asked as he answered the phone.

Ren sighed. "Have you seen the latest?"

"Hmm? What would that be?" Lory asked.

"Switch your TV to T.E.N and you'll see." Ren informed him.

"Oh, haven't watched it yet. I'm recording it for later." Lory commented.

"I think you should watch it now." Ren suggested.

Lory fumbled with his remote in his free hand and switched it on. He watched as the usual entertainment news splayed across the screen and then took in a sharp gasp and the new bit of information. He was livid. "How could they let that happen? I thought from the security photos that she had been alone!"

"I think that Nanokura girl was involved with it too." Ren added as Lory fumed into the phone line. "Is there anything we can do about her safety Boss? That girl is obviously one of his rabid fans from the way she was talking and behaving." Ren asked.

Lory raised an eyebrow. "I have the perfect solution."

"Alright Boss... Talk to you later." The call ended.

Lory picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. It picked up almost immediately.

"Lory... I... I, um... I just saw it. I am so sorry. I didn't know that happened." The voice on the other end stammered.

"Yori... When I placed my niece in your care. I assumed that she would be safe from things like this. What do you plan on doing about it?" Lory's voice was dark and serious.

"Mogami-kun is your niece?" Yori paled at the notion.

"Yes and you allowed those two to kidnap her off of the school property. You do realize how this makes your school look? A school for young celebrities and celebrity children? Nanokura was wearing the uniform clearly in the video. No one thought to come to Kyoko's aid... student or, teacher... All they thought to do was record it for the internet or, to sell it to the media. Is this the type of behavior that you promote?" Lory's voice was slowly raising in anger.

"I will rectify this immediately, Lory." Yori told him nervously.

"See that you do or, all talents that belong to LME will be removed." Lory told him with finality then ended the call.

Lory sat in his office, shaking in anger. "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

* * *

 _ **BACK TO LUNCH:**_

"So how was school yesterday?" Ren asked as he finished off his bento and wiped his mouth with a napkin she handed him.

This question drastically changed her mood. She looked down at her nearly finished meal in silence.

"Kyoko... Are you having trouble at school?" He asked with concern.

"No!" She quickly corrected his thoughts. "It's just... I feel really bad for Mimori-chan." She told him genuinely.

He looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

Kyoko sighed. "She got expelled because of me..." She told him in a sad voice.

Ren reached and gently stroked her cheek. "Kyoko... She didn't get expelled because of you. It was because of her own bad decisions. You can't blame yourself for things that others stupidly do out of jealousy. So... let others take their own punishments and learn from their mistakes without blaming yourself. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement.

"So.. other than that... everything's okay?" He asked looking into her beautiful golden eyes.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes... actually it's the best it's ever been; although, I'm not really used to all of the positive attention I seem to be getting lately from the other students."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" He couldn't imagine her not getting treated well by other students.

"I was always the outcast or, bullied in school, so it's just a little hard to get used to being so... I don't know... popular?" She said it so casually, as if being bullied was normal.

He was a bit shocked. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to bully her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, easy-going... Everything that drew others to her.

Kyoko saw his jaw tighten and his brow furrow. "Corn.." She whispered. "It's okay. It's not like that anymore." She smiled softly to him.

He thought of something important he had to tell her suddenly. "Kyoko... I... I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for getting angry about that. You know... When I saw you in Fuwa's car..."

She smiled softly. "It's okay... You didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He took her hand and started rubbing little circles on the back of it.

She looked up and blushed lightly. "I... I was a little embarrassed at the situation. That I allowed it to happen in the first place and I honestly didn't think of it as anything more than just an annoying inconvenience. When I saw you that day... I panicked because I didn't want you to think that I was with him willingly, so I reacted a little stupidly."

He scooted to her on the sofa and pulled her into a hug. "Hopefully there will never be a situation like that again, but if there is... I want you to scream, hit, kick and make as big of a scene as you know how to get everyone's attention. That way people will know you didn't go willingly and maybe someone will step in to help." He told her then kissed the top of her head.

She nodded quietly and took in his scent then sighed and relaxed. "Alright... I will."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

The young man and his manager sat quietly in his office. The manager looking over contracts and doing paperwork and the young man perusing a new script.

"So... When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Yashiro asked him casually as he sorted and filed, not looking at him once.

Ren's head shot up from the script in hand. "Yashiro... She's not even 18 yet." He told him irritably. "Besides we haven't been dating that long."

"So... You know she's the one you want and you have her now. Why not just ask?" He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "When do they want my answer on this one?" He asked avoiding the topic.

"Ah... Next week." Yashiro answered just as his phone started buzzing. He pulled on a glove and answered quickly.

Ren watched Yashiro's tone and manner change quickly and dramatically.

"Hi..." He smiled widely and his eyes softened. "Yeah... In the office... Sure, around 5 or, 6... Dinner?... I'll pick you up then... See you later." Yashiro hung up and went back to his paperwork with Ren staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk on his face.

Ren cleared his throat and a chill went down Yashiro's spine along with a feeling of dread that filled him. "So... who was that?"

* * *

Kanae Kotonami walked in on a very interesting scene in the LoveMe room. She hadn't had the misfortune of meeting the blithering idiot, that had tossed her wonderful best friend aside, and his manager yet, but here they were and it appeared that one of them intensely hated the other. _What an interesting site._ She thought gleefully, almost like one would think a cobra would feel when finding unsuspecting prey.

"Hello... I'm Kanae Kotonami." She announced in a very Kyoko way. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ She was not about to allow these two near Kyoko every again. She was more of a sister to her than her own family.

The buxom woman shot the young man a very hateful look and turned to the dark haired beauty and smiled. "Aki Shoko.. It's nice to meet you Kotonami-san."

"I just dropped by to welcome you to the LoveMe Section." Kanae told the two, voice dripping with honeyed sweetness. She thought she was going to make herself sick and she totally confounded LoveMe member number 3 as she walked in on the scene.

Chiori Amamiya stood and watched Kanae as it played out. This behavior was completely out of character for LoveMe number 2 and other best friend. _What is she up to?_ She thought as she inwardly smirked, not wanting to give away whatever Kanae was doing. _Whatever it is... I'm game._ "Kanae-chan, are these the two new section members?" Chiori asked in an equally sweet voice, cluing Kanae into her willing participation.

Kanae smiled an innocent smile. "Why yes... This is Aki Shoko and this is?" Kanae looked at Sho.

Sho sighed heavily and answered. He knew these two girls were playing some kind of game with him and Shoko, they were in the same section as Kyoko once was. He could tell by the pink uniforms they were wearing. "Come on you know who I am." He said irritably.

Kanae gave him a put-out look. "Aw... You're no fun Fuwa-san or, is it Shotaro?"

Chiori snickered inwardly as Sho winced at his name and Shoko looked at her in surprise. Shoko realized that these girls were Kyoko's friends and if that were truly the case, exactly how close were they and what did they know about her and Sho... Would these girls make their lives a living hell?

Kanae noticed the look of a frightened animal on Shoko's face and decided to turn off the sweetness, it was getting tedious anyway. "Mo, Listen here you two. Kyoko is our best friend. She is a good person, obviously... You leave her alone and we'll leave you alone. You mess with her and you will wish you were never born."

"Don't think we'll stand by and watch you mess with Kyoko-senpai. She's family." Chiori added as she retrieved her bag from her locker and calmly walked to the door. "Oh and just think on this a little... You're only here because we delivered those pink job fliers to you as part of a LoveMe request from her."

The two original LoveMe members left the couple in stunned silence, putting together all of the clues they now had. The pink paper the job information was printed on, how it ended up reaching them and how easily they were accepted by the eccentric president of LME.

Sho chuckled wryly and shook his head at the irony. "I was a LoveMe request..." He sighed.

Shoko plopped down on the bench next to him and sighed. "So... Why were you put in this section?" She now understood the logistics and reasoning behind the LoveMe Section. Lory had explained to her and straightened her view on it when she was accepted and placed there, along with telling her his reason for putting her there.

"Apparently I don't know the difference between love and lust." He told her in a disheartened tone.

She nodded.

"And you?" He asked.

"I guess mine is similar to yours. I got a long lecture on the differences of love, lust and obsession." She sighed as he flinched.

"So... What have they got you doing here?" He asked.

Shoko looked out across the room. "I suppose I'm the manager for the LoveMe Section when I'm not filling requests for the management pool. And you?"

"They've got me taking care of the floor the music section is on and filling requests." He shivered when he thought about the last recording studio he had cleaned.

"So... Where are you staying?" She asked concerned, but not enough to allow him to move back in with her.

"They found me a small place I can afford for now." He told her, thinking of his new studio apartment that was unknowingly in the building that Kyoko owned as part of her inheritance.

"That's good." Shoko commented. "I suppose we should get to work." She stood and left the young man to absorb all of the information that the two original LoveMe members had thrown at them.

* * *

"Ren... Stop that." She giggled and sounded flustered.

Sho tensed up as the door opened and he heard the deep male voice reply. "Can't help it. You look so cute when you blush."

"Oh! Umm, Fuwa-san." Kyoko stiffened when she saw him.

Her formal address to him stung and he could feel Ren's eyes burn into him as a deceptive smile crossed the tall man's lips. _Yeah, I got the message_. Sho thought to himself as he looked at Ren.

"Takarada-san... Umm, what brings you here." He said in a respectful tone and Ren nodded in approval.

"I was looking for Mo... Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san." She told him just a little bit nervously.

"They just left. I'm not sure when they'll be back." He informed her.

"Oh... Thank you." She told him and they started to leave.

"Umm, Takarada-san?" He called to her in a small voice.

She turned to look at him and Ren stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I would just like to thank you for everything you've done for me and Shoko-san." He told her in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know to what you're referring to." Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. _I'm going to kill those two for telling him_.

Ren smirked and said only two words. "Lunch, Princess." and that was all he needed to say to get her out of the room and sufficiently distract her from the young man that had caused her so much trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Spring and summer had come and gone and it was now well into the fall. Kyoko's 18th birthday was inching closer and closer. Thus far, she and Kuon had been able to keep their relationship hidden well from the eyes of the world and her star was steadily climbing. What had taken Ren three years to gain, had only taken her two. He was steeped in pride. He could now understand how his father felt about his mother. He thought a lot about them recently and had also thought about what he needed to tell the love of his life. He was finally ready to tell her what had happened that night all of those years ago. Hopefully she would still accept him, still love him as much as he loved her and this is why he was sitting in Lory's office at the moment.

"So... What did you need to see me about?" Lory asked as he lit his cigar.

Kuon sighed. "I need to tell Kyoko."

Lory's eyes went wide with surprise. "I thought you already did."

Kuon shook his head in denial.

"Then how does she know your name?" He was puzzled now. If he didn't tell her anything, how did she know his name?

Kuon steeled his nerves and began. "We met in Kyoto when we were kids. Dad was on location for a couple of weeks when we met." He chose not to tell him about how she had thought he was a fairy prince. "We saw each other again in Guam before Ms. Woods had the time to dye my hair back and she recognized me."

Lory raised an eyebrow in interest. "I see. Everything just seems to be fated with her. Doesn't it? You being her childhood friend... Me being her uncle... I wonder what else fate has in store for her..." He was truly amazed.

"Do you have somewhere safe we can talk?" Ren asked Lory.

He nodded. "You can use my office."

"Thanks Boss." Ren told him and left to pick up Kyoko from her new drama shoot.

* * *

They sat quietly in a little comfortable room just off Lory's main office. The colors were subdued and tastefully done and the furniture was comfortable and simple. Quite out of the ordinary for her eccentric Ojisan.

"Kyoko? Do you remember when I told you that there were some things I needed to tell you about my past?" He asked nervously clenching his hands.

She nodded. She had a hunch that it may be a little dark, remembering their time as the Heel siblings. She reached to comfort him and took his hand in hers. "It's okay Corn... You can tell me."

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "It's Kuon. My real name is Kuon Hizuri..." He waited for a moment for her to absorb the information.

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

"I'm the son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri, you know him as Father." He clarified.

She stroked the back of his hand with her small thumb, hoping that it would give him encouragement.

He looked from her golden eyes to her small hands that had been holding his. At the moment he felt anxiety and shame. The anxiety of the possibility of her running from him and the shame of not telling her everything from the moment he knew who she was. Granted he did tell her he was Corn when he gave her the White Day gift, but that was as far as it went.

"Kyoko, when I was younger I was pretty violent. I got into fights, smoked, drank and did all of the things that would make people want to avoid confrontation with me. Unfortunately, that attracted attention of people that were more violent than myself. I...I had a friend named Rick. He was my best friend, almost like Kotonami-san is to you. He was like a brother to me. He taught me how to defend myself and told me that if I could find someone that loved me like his girl Tina loved him, one day I could do just about anything I set my heart on." He sighed heavily, he hung his head hands. How was he supposed to tell her the rest?

She gently rubbed his back and hugged him. "It's alright Kuon. You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"Kyoko... You need to know this... He... He died because of my actions. I'm a murderer. He was trying to stop me from fighting and was struck by a car. It was all my fault." He exclaimed in distress.

She looked at him sorrowfully and took his hand in hers. "No Kuon, you may have been fighting but, you didn't kill him. Whomever was driving that car is responsible for his death. You can't be certain if that person was targeting you or, him at the time or, if it was even an accident."

"But Kyoko, you don't understand. Rick lost his life. Tina lost the man she loved and it was all my fault. If I hadn't been there it wouldn't have happened." He insisted.

"And if it had?" She asked.

"What?" He didn't understand.

"What if it happened even if you hadn't been there? What if it happened and he hadn't been there and you were the one to die?" She asked. "Kuon... I'm not asking you to forget him or, forget what happened. I'm just asking you to try to forgive yourself and think of what Rick would have wanted for you. Do you think he wanted you to waste away blaming yourself for something that was inevitable?"

He was silent for a few moments as the tears fell from his eyes. He let out a wry chuckle. "I suppose he would tell me to stop being such a chicken and man up." He answered as he raked his fingers through his dark locks. "But, what about Tina? She thinks I'm a murderer and I honestly can't disagree with that."

Kyoko sighed. "Kuon... She was in distress. She had just witness her man die in one of the most brutal ways. She was in shock and needed someone to blame. When she couldn't blame the driver that sped away, her mind locked onto the nearest person. If you hadn't been standing there at the time, she probably would have blamed someone else... I know I probably would." She whispered the final part. "If it were you." She had let a few of her own tears escape, with the thought of losing him.

His breath hitched when he saw her tears. "Kyoko, love? Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her into his lap.

She curled into him and nodded. "I'll be okay. I love you Kuon. It just hurts to even consider something like that." She whispered.

He smiled gently and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

He never realized the humiliation he had put others through until now. Sho winced as he emptied the small garbage can that had contained some very interesting prophylactics in room number 12 of the floor that the music section occupied and _where did all of this chewing gum come from? How can people be so gross?_ He reminisced having cleaned the floors outside of this particular room for one of his first LoveMe tasks and unfortunately he had over-cleaned it. So much so, that it reminded one section head of a strawberry-blonde girl that had made that exact same mistake a over a year earlier and nearly earned him negative points. _No I am not going to throw a tantrum and lose my temper..._ These tasks were to help him grow as a person and clean his image and name. Lory Takarada had made it very clear that it would be quite a while before he would officially debut under LME after being blacklisted. He would still get paying jobs, but nothing near what he had done before.

Today as Sho toiled away in the music section, cleaning up after spoiled musicians, Aki Shoko would don the mantle of temporary manager for Ruriko Matsunai. For Shoko, she was a real peach. Actually... Ruriko had discovered all of the hardships that Shoko and Sho had put Kyoko-chan through and was going to make it her personal mission to be sure that they both had to earn their place in LME. Her malice was no longer geared toward the LoveMe section, just two very particular members. So, with that thought in mind, she decided her manager needed a long deserved 1 month vacation and packed her schedule to the brim. Of course, she also would need a personal assistant at this time to wait on her hand and foot like the princess that she was. That is, when he wasn't clearing out music studio 12 in his free time. She smirked at the thought and giggled. _Those guys have no shame_. Because of this, Shoko and Fuwa-san would be her personal servants from 6 am until 9pm, every... single... day, Monday through Friday. Had Lory allowed it, she would have had them on the weekends too. _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_.

So between Ruriko Matsunai, music studio 12 and one very specific little blonde 8 year old that felt it necessary to pack his locker with spiders and snakes on occasion and make sure his life was a living hell, his life was pretty packed. He had never toiled like this in all of his existence. There had been many times that he considered crawling back to his parents and asking for forgiveness. Just giving it all up. He couldn't believe that Kyoko had possibly gone though similar trials when she was in LoveMe and wondered just exactly how she did it. Was she really that strong and tolerant of a person? The real hard hitting fact is everyone at LME knew her personally and respected her deeply. They had nothing, but praises for her wherever he turned. Not so much for him. They all knew him and what he had done.

* * *

The popularity of Kyoko Takarada had not quite sunk in to Sho Fuwa until the month of December. Apparently the biggest party of the year was set to take place on the evening of the 24th and last until practically dawn of the next morning. The Happy Grateful Party, it was called. Practically every employee that Sho and Shoko had encountered, held an invitation. A pink envelope with gold lettering contained the invitation.

"Hey...why aren't I invited?" Sho asked the little blonde sprite as she handed another invitation to yet another employee that wasn't him. "I work for LME too."

Maria flipped her hair and turned to him. She stomped up to him and poked him in the chest. "That's because it's not an employee event. This..." She waved the invitation in front of him. "is for my and Kyoko's birthdays and you aren't invited. Only friends and family that we are grateful to."

"But I'm Kyoko's childhood friend. I got her into showbiz. She should be grateful to me too." He announced as though it made a difference still.

Maria corrected him. "You _**were**_ Kyoko's childhood friend and Kuon-sama _**is**_ Kyoko's childhood friend and _**we**_ are her family. _**You. are. not.**_ Friends don't do what you did." She turned and left.

"Wait! Who's Kuon?" But Maria had already left to deliver the next invitation. "Crap... I forgot. Kyoko's birthday is the 25th." He still had a little bit of that obsessive jealousy roiling around in his heart.

* * *

"So what is the theme this year?" Chiori asked.

Kanae's face darkened with irritation. "They're making it a costume party this year. MO! Fairy Tales." She spat out and shivered. _Weirdness must run in that family, Mo.._.

Chiori giggled. "Sounds fun. I didn't know Kyoko-senpai for the last one, so I'm kinda looking forward to this. Who are you going as?"

Kanae sat and thought for a little while sipping her tea, then a moment of inspiration struck and she chuckled. She knew exactly who she was going as and with any luck Chiori would agree to accompany her as compliments to Kyoko.

* * *

The terrified screams of Sho Fuwa rang out throughout the halls of LME. Kyoko quickly ran to the LoveMe room to witness Maria's latest salvo of spidery goodness, as she described it. In the room she found Sho cowering in the corner and Maria giggling maniacally. The cause? Gloria... Maria's pet Goliath Bird-eating Tarantula, perched gracefully on the lid of Sho's bento. Kyoko approached the 30.5 cm furry creature and gently stroked her back. Gloria snuggled into Kyoko's touch and climbed up her hand and perched on her arm.

"Maria... You really should be more careful. Gloria could get injured." She scolded as she gave the spider back to the little menace.

Sho looked on pale and wide-eyed.

Kyoko smiled gently at her. "Now go wait for me at LA Hearts and we'll have lunch with Kuon." She winked.

"Alright Itoko!" She exclaimed sweetly and left the room with Gloria on her shoulder.

Kyoko chuckled and shook her head. "I'm very sorry Sho. I've only ever seen her do that to Ren's fan-girls."

"Th-thanks." Sho sputtered out.

Kyoko turned to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot." She lay two invitations on the table. "For you and Shoko-san."

"B-but I thought it was only for friends and family." He said in a small voice.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Sho, regardless of how you have behaved, you are still like a brother to me and I would like to celebrate Christmas with you and Shoko-san." She explained then left.

"Ouch..." He whispered to the empty room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Throughout the evening she had been running around greeting guests dressed in tattered clothing and covered in soot. When Kanae and Chiori had arrived, she almost melted with happy sisterly friendship glee. They had decided to dress as her stepsisters.

"Moko-san, Chiori! Thank you!" She wanted to hug them both but, they had stepped away and reminded her that she was covered in ashes.

"Mo! Now stop that you can do that later when you change." Kanae told her.

"Speaking of which." Chiori pointed to Kyoko's little Fairy Godmother.

"Itoko! It's time for the magic!" Maria giggled and took her hand to lead her to the room where Jelly Woods had been waiting for her.

As Kyoko was preparing for her transformation, Ren had arrived. The elaborately dressed footman asked the tall blond, green-eyed stranger his name for the announcement. "Kuon Hizuri." He told him with a smirk.

His name was loudly announced, turning heads from every direction. The younger people weren't familiar with the name but, most of the older guests were shocked. Lory almost choked on his wine and Kuu and Julie, who had arrived earlier stood there frozen. Their son had willingly revealed his identity. As Kuon approached his parents there were murmurs and musings about his appearance at the party. No one had seen him in years so, how did one of the girls know him. Surely it wouldn't have been Maria that invited him. Before anyone could come to a solid conclusion, the lights went low and a spotlight hit the top of the grand staircase in the center of the room.

Kuon had made his way to the bottom of the stairs to await his lovely Cinderella. He knelt before her as he took her hand and kissed it. Kyoko blushed and let out a small gasp. "Kuon... You really do look like a fairy prince." She whispered as she took in his white costume with gold trim.

"Actually I just wanted to be your Prince Charming." He smiled his godly smile and winked as he escorted her to the dance floor.

Sho anticipated that she would be Cinderella for this event so he boldly dressed as a prince. He never dreamed that this foreign stranger would be her prince. He watched in envy as they twirled on the dance floor as if they had known each other for a lifetime. He looked over to Shoko and asked the burning question. "Shoko-san, who's dancing with Kyoko?"

She looked on in shock. She had heard of the boy. Anyone that had a girlhood crush on Kuu Hizuri knew he had a son named Kuon. "That's Kuu Hizuri's boy, Kuon. No one's heard from him for 6 years."

"How does Kyoko know him?" He wondered out loud. _Wait...Kuon... Kuon-sama? Kyoko's childhood friend that the Spider Queen mentioned?_ At that moment all of the pieces of the puzzle from her 6 year old childhood ramblings about fairy princes and magic stones fell into place. He was the blond haired, green-eyed fairy prince that Kyoko would go off to play with for that brief moment that left a lasting impression on her. At that moment he realized, that from the very moment that she had met Kuon, he never stood a chance. He would have never in his life been able to measure up to those standards.

He needed some air. He couldn't breathe. He cleared his throat. "Shoko-san... I need some air." He didn't want anyone to see the pain in his heart that was clearly on his face.

Shoko noticed and felt a pang of sympathy for him. She had seen him darken. She nodded and he quickly made his exit to the gardens. She shook her head. "I guess he would be pretty stiff competition." She knew her thoughts were futile. There was no competition. A human could never compete with a fairy prince in the eyes of a little girl, besotted by fairy tales.

* * *

At midnight, Kuon led Kyoko to the gardens that had been lit with an ethereal glow. As they stood near the snow capped hedges, he stopped and she pulled her white faux fur wrap tightly around her for more warmth.

"Are you cold?" He asked in a low voice as he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

She smiled softly. "Not anymore."

He gently kissed her. "Kyoko. I love you." He told her as he pulled away and knelt before her, pulling a small box out of his pocket that had felt like it was burning a hole through it all night. "We met when we were children and again as adults. I have loved you all of my life and you believed in me when no one else did. Will you let me love you for the rest of our lives?" He swallowed nervously.

Her eyes grew wide. "Kuon? Is that?"

He nodded.

She gasped. "Of course! Yes! Of course!"

He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled as he placed the platinum band, that sported a large diamond surrounded by several smaller blue stones, on her third left finger and kissed it. He stood, lifted her hugging her tightly and twirled her. "Thank you Princess." He kissed her cheek and she laughed.

"I love you Kuon." She giggled then sighed.

"I love you too Princess." He held her closely as the little snowflakes fell magically around them.

* * *

Sho had left the party to get a breath of fresh air in the garden. He found the perfect secluded spot on a bench behind a row of snow topped hedges and dropped down onto the stone bench. Images of how he had treated Kyoko throughout their entire lives flashed painfully before him. He had to keep it together. The voice of 6 year old Kyoko echoed in his ears and heart about the fairy prince that she had met in the forest and how he gave her a magic stone to make her feel better. She had even shown it to him once. He made fun of her ramblings and she never said another word to him about it again. How was he supposed to know it was Kuon Hizuri? How was he supposed to know that the very first time that he had ever said anything mean to her, he had started to poison her heart against him?

He was pulled out of his reverie and self-loathing by familiar voices. He wanted to run. Get as far away as possible. When he heard her enthusiastic reply of yes, he felt his heart being torn from his body. His head fell to his palms and the dam that he so carefully built, crumbled to dust. Years worth of regret beat him into submission and bruised him.

After they had left the garden and made their way back to the party, he pulled out his phone and sent two texts.

 _ **{Kyoko: Sorry, I had to leave early. Happy Birthday}**_ A warm, salty droplet hit the cold screen of his phone.

 _ **{Shoko-san: I'm going home. I won't need a ride. Thank you.}**_ He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and left for home.

* * *

Kyoko re-entered the party with a glowing smile and an aura that made everyone around her feel her joy. She and Kuon flitted from guest to guest, thanking them for attending. Gifts were given and hugs were received. Finally towards the end of their rounds, they came to Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

Kuu pulled her in for a strong fatherly hug. Juliena noticed the stunning ring on her finger as she returned her pseudo-father's hug. She grabbed her hand with a big smile and wide eyes. She looked at Kyoko, then Kuon and squealed. "Is that?!" She asked breathlessly.

Kanae, Chiori, Maria and Lory had been attracted to the outburst.

Kyoko and Kuon nodded in assent to his mother's question.

"MO! It's about time!" Kanae exclaimed and hugged her.

Chiori piped in, "It took you two long enough." and joined in the hug.

"Kuon-sama? Did you finally ask Itoko?" She asked in a sly voice.

Kuon nodded.

"Ask what?" Lory asked cluelessly.

"It worked! It worked!" Maria cheered. Apparently the little scamp had been _casting spells_ ever since she realized the Kuon was in love with Kyoko. Which had been for months, even before she discovered Kyoko was her cousin. She believed that the only one good enough for _Ren_ was Kyoko and the only one good enough for Kyoko was _Ren_.

In response to Lory's question, Juliena held up Kyoko's left hand and at that moment a girlie shriek could be heard from Kuon's manager across the room.

Aki Shoko watched the event from across the room play out and sighed when she realized what had caused Yukihito Yashiro to squeal. Her phone buzzed with an incoming text message. She pulled it out from her pocket and shook her head in sadness and understanding when she read it. "He must have accidentally seen it." She took a long drink of her wine and sighed, feeling a bit of pity for the fallen star as she watched the little group giddily celebrate the engagement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

After months of planning with the assistance of just about every female she knew, Kyoko Takarada was standing nervously in the small satin, lace and mahogany dressing room fidgeting. She stood in front of the tall 3-paneled mirror and admired the white, silk, pearl-beaded and lace covered, floor length gown with a cathedral train. It wasn't poofy or, covered in ruffles. There were no puffed sleeves or, petticoats. The long lace sleeves covered her to her fingertips and connected at the sides to show off her slender neck and shoulders. Her bosom was tightly corseted and decorated with tiny pearls down the lines of the boning and under the breast. Silk and lace gently flowed past her hips like a cascading waterfall to the floor behind her with pearls and shimmering rhinestones that sparkled like droplets of water spray. To give her height, Julie had picked a pair of white, satin, peep-toe, platform pumps.

Beneath her dress, Kanae and Chiori had picked a strapless, white, silk corset and garter combo with white lace cheeky boy short panties. Covering her long legs (that Kuon so lovingly treasured) were white lace stockings with rose patterns designed into them, topped with a light blue, ribboned garter.

Jelly Woods, the Makeup Witch, had pinned her hair up in an elegant twist and laced it with tiny little white Forget Me Not flowers. Her eyes were shadowed and lined in smoky blues to make her eyes pop and she was spritzed with the faint scent of Jasmine, Orange Blossom, Sandalwood and various complimenting scents. She then topped her off with a Cathedral Length veil that was edged with rose lace.

Three rooms down the hall, Kuon paced back and forth nervously as Yukihito tried to calm his nerves.

"Drink this." He told the nervous, white tux clad groom as he shoved a glass of bourbon at him.

Kuon's eyes shot to him like a dear caught in the headlights of an oncoming car then took the drink with a shaky hand and downed the double-shot in one go.

Coughing with the burn of the liquid sedative, he finally calmed. "Thanks Yukihito." He smiled charmingly. "I really needed that."

"All better?" Lory asked with his hand on the door knob preparing to fetch his niece for her walk down the aisle.

Kuon nodded. "Much better."

"Good... Now get out there and take your place." Kuu told him and slapped him on his back. "It's almost time."

All of the men left the room and took their places. As the music began, the murmurs of the guests diminished. Saena and Jelly sat in the front row of the bride's side and Julie and Kuu sat in the front on the groom's side. Yukihito took his place next to Kuon along with Kuon's friend Nick. Kanae and Chiori took their places as Maid of Honor and Bride's Maid and Marie peppered the path with rose petals for Kyoko's entrance. One of Kanae's little brother's stood next to Kuon, holding a small, white satin pillow that cushioned the rings.

Kuon's breath hitched and his vision tunneled to focus on the gorgeous bride that stood with her eccentric uncle at the beginning of the white carpeted path. Slowly, step by small step they made their way to him and finally her hand was passed, by Lory Takarada to Kuon Hizuri. The only things that he could see and hear were her voice and her angelic face. In the distance he heard a male voice tell him what to say and he repeated the sacred words. He placed the ring on her third left finger and caressed it gently. She placed the ring on his and did the same as they stared into each other's eyes, Gold to Green.

"You may now kiss the Bride." He heard the distant voice tell him and he quickly pulled her into a passionate, love and heat filled kiss causing her to blush from head to toe.

"Kuon... Kuon! Hizuri! You need to let her breathe!" Yukihito laughed as he patted him on the back.

Kuon let Kyoko go and placed his arm possessively around her waist as the room burst into cheers and laughter, while they were now introduced as "Mr and Mrs Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri."

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
